The Buried Jewel
by ryoma.luv.fuji
Summary: Ryoma's previous relationship with Tezuka left him hurt and in denial. When he finally leaves and come back with a whole new personna, who will be the one to win his love,the one to make him shine? The sadistic Fuji or the heartbreaking Tezuka? AU RExFS
1. Chapter 1

_Prolong_

'I knew it would be like this… I love you so much, so very much.

All that is left is my memory of his last touch.

But it's my fault for believing that one night of passion would change your feelings for me. I should have never seduced you, knowing you only thought of him. I thought for once my feelings would get though to you.

How stupid can I be…..?

My love would never be returned.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

I want to die……to forever fall into a deep sleep where no pain could reach me.

Forever alone.

Chapter 1:

It hurts.

I see him leave again. To go to _him. _

The other guy.

I knew for a while now, but I thought if I pretend it isn't happening, then it won't hurt so much.

He can't even look me in the eye anymore. At night, when we make love, his eyes are always closed and he's mumbling someone else's name.

I cried.

* * *

Ryoma watched as Tezuka leaves again for the third time this week.

'_He's going to visit Atobe again.' _He thought as he heard the door close loudly in the empty apartment. '_No more…I won't take this anymore_.' Ryoma thought as he lifted the cover up and grabbed his suitcase from under the bed. '_He won't even realize I am gone_.' the bitter thought came as he shrugged on his jacket and left the spare key on the nightstand.

He glanced one more time around the apartment. All of his belongings were gone and Tezuka didn't even notice. Ryoma grabbed his suitcase and left the apartment one last time, leaving a note on the dining room table.

_*flashback three days before*_

"_Echizen, you can't keep doing this. You have to leave him. Every time he does this, I see you get hurt over and over again. You won't even let me confront him. At least, leave him for me." Momo said as he placed a hand on Ryoma's 19 year old frail shoulder._

"_You don't get it. I can't leave him. I love him, and I know he loves me to. He just has a hard time showing it." Ryoma said as he sank lower into his couch._

"_Ryoma, he hit you for cooking the wrong dish for him. He didn't even consider how long it took to make it." Momo said gently as he cupped Ryoma's bruised cheeks._

_"He didn't mean too and besides he apologized." Ryoma said as he sat up straighter._

_"This isn't healthy. You have to leave him soon or it would get worse." _

_"I said, yadda. I won't leave him. He will change. I know it..." Ryoma said._

_"Just know that I would always be there for you. No matter what." Momo said as he stood up and left the apartment._

_"Yeah, I know..."_

* * *

Three years later...

"Do you see him? He said he would be arriving today." Momo said as he shielded his eyes from the glaring stood with the other family members waiting for their guest trying to catch a glimpsed of him. The place was soon packed with travelers and foreigners.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He said he would be here, so he will." Sakuno said as she glanced around the airport. For two years, Sakuno and Momo have been dating serious for a while, in fact, they were soon to get married. Momo know kept his hair in a layered form just above his eyes while Sakuno kept her hair in a cute bob while they held a sign up with his name on it.

"Maybe he changed his mind. It would be like him to come on a different day." Momo muttered as he ran a hand though his hair.

"Mada mada dane." A husky voice said behind him. Momo and Sakuno both turned around to face him.

"Ryoma! Is that you?" Momo said as he did a double take at the person.

"Who else would it be, baka-sensei." He muttered. Ryoma's onyx black, luscious hair was laid straight down past his back, reaching his waist in a braid while tendrils framed his face and letting the wind play with it at the same time. He was six foot tall, broad at the shoulders and slim at the hips. Even though his skin was tan from the sun and his bone structure was exotic, it his golden eyes that commanded all the attention. Not sunflower yellow, they were gold, or auriferous, and aurous. Any of these would have been perfect in describing them. Looking very like the very devil himself. Gone was the weak, thin, fragile boy Momo knew. In his place was a well developed man oozing in confidence. This is Ryoma.

The new Ryoma.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

*I _do not own Prince of Tennis characters_*

"What in the world happened to you? What did you do, take steroids?" Momo exclaimed as he watched Ryoma walk towards them in lazy but graceful strides.

"What did you think would happen? I grew, Sempai. It's not that hard to figure out…" Ryoma stated bluntly as he stopped directly in front of the couple. He then glanced at Sakuno who all of the sudden became shy while a blush adorned her pale cheeks.

"Oy, watch it Echizen, I'm marrying this girl." Momo said as he wrapped his arms around Sakuno. He in turned rose a delicate eyebrow and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Easy, Sempai, remember, I swing for the other team." Ryoma said as he watched Momo's face blare brilliant red.

"Sorry…for a second I forgot." Momo murmured as he removed his hands from Sakuno. Sakuno swung around and hit Momo playfully.

"Mou, I love you already." She said before she turned to Ryoma, "It's nice to see you again, Echizen. We are throwing you a welcome back party. I hope you don't mind?" She said as she looked at the ground.

"Before you get mad, I was the one to suggest the party, not Sakuno." Momo said as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I am going home, so just call me when its time." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Matta, Ryoma," Momo called out to the retreating figure, "That guy…"

"How come you didn't tell him that Tezuka will be there?" Sakuno asked as she glanced at Momo.

"Because he needs to face this and win." He replied as looked at Sakuno. '_He will survive this. I know him_.' He thought

Ryoma placed his packed bags next to the opening of the door as he glanced at the new two bedroom apartment Momo got him, fully furnished and all. The apartment walls were the color of a deep tan, while most of his furniture was ebony black. There was a bar that separated the living room from the kitchen, and the hall ways that led to the rooms were located near the entrance of the apartment.

He glanced at the clock which read 5:43. He then decided to at least take a shower. Ryoma grabbed his bag and dragged it towards one of the bedrooms. He stopped directly in front of the room that stated his name in bright red. He opened the door and literally fell over backwards. The bedroom consisted of a king size bed with satin black sheets on it with a see though canopy, candles on the dresser, and installed black carpets. The walls were painted to look like the night stars and a full moon in the country so when the lights went off the moon and the stars light up softly to give it that effect. But what made him fell over was the fact that there was a card with a chibi Momo holding the thumbs up sign attached to a box of condoms.

"That bastard…" Ryoma muttered out darkly as he raised a fist to the air. He then decided to unpack before jumping into the showers.

He let the hot water fall down his graceful shoulders and into his deep long hair as he leaned against the wall. Soon steam began to form as he thought about his trip and why he left in the beginning.

"Tezuka…" he said out loud as he thought about his past lover. Soon he will have to face him, but he never dreaded a meeting more. After washing his body and drying off, he went back to his room to hear the phone ringing. He picked up the receiver only to have noise blare in his ear.

"Where are you? I have been calling you for over an hour." Momo yelled, "The party started already. You know where we live, not even thirteen minutes away. So, since I am a nice guy, I will give you ten minutes to show up."

Ryoma glanced at the clock that now read 7:23. He signed before hanging up on the ranting Momo.

"Might as well go since I promised Sakuno…" he said as he glanced at his wardrobe.

"Saa, so when is he coming?" Fuji asked as he watched Momo place the receiver down and ignored the conversation made by the regulars.

"I don't know…he hanged up on me." Momo replied darkly as he glared at the phone before looking at Fuji. Fuji had on a white sleeve long shirt, semi-baggy blue jeans, and a chain hanging on it. His hair was now cut short above the ear and he had on a studded diamond earring is his left ear. He was six foot three, with broad shoulders, slim hips, and a narrow waist.

"Nee, Tezuka, aren't you happy knowing Ryoma's back, I wonder why did he leave in the beginning." Fuji asked with his back facing the said person knowing full well why Ryoma left. For some reason he had to rub the mistake in his face. Who knew Atobe was cheating on Tezuka with Jirou Akutagawa. Karma is a bitch. And now that Ryoma was back he was positive that he was going to try to win him back. The thought of the game for Ryoma's heart was exciting. He cares about Ryoma as a friend, but not romantically. Still, it would be something to do; to stop Tezuka from winning him back would be priceless. He was becoming bored with the same old stuff day in and day out. He glanced behind him to stare at Tezuka who had a beer in his hand as he seemed to be staring off into the distance. He had on a maroon shirt with the polo logo on it, light blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He kept his hair the way it was but opted for contacts now.

"Saa, I wonder if he's single. Do you think he would date me if I ask him out?" Fuji purposely thought out loud as he looked out the corner of his eyes at Tezuka who crushed the beer can in his hands slightly.

"Nyaa, Fuji, can you come here for a second? I need your help in something" Kikumaru asked trying to get Fuji away from Tezuka. Kikumaru knew full well what Fuji was doing, but instead of letting him have his fun like he usually did, he didn't want to see any of his friends fight.

"I'm on my way, what…" Fuji began but was interrupted by front door opening. Every conversation stopped and Fuji's ice blue eyes were revealed as he stared at the new comer.

"Echizen…" he said out loud in a voice that stated he was shocked and amazed at the same time. Ryoma's long hair was loose to hang freely down his back. He had on a silk black shirt that was see through with a black undershirt underneath that showed his broad muscled shoulders, arms, and chest, semi-baggy light blue jeans that displayed long legs and a slim waist, and a chain that was attached to his pants hips. He took off his dark shades that he was wearing to reveal light gold eyes test seemed to be staring straight at Fuji.

"Mada made dane, Sempais." He said in his deep husky voice that could melt even chocolate.

_Please review. _

_Sincerely,_

_Me_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma began walking inside the doorway way entry, before he took a hesitant step, "Tezuka…." He murmured. Momo quickly draped an around his shoulders.

"It took you long enough, Echizen. You had us thinking you weren't going to come." Momo said as he pulled Ryoma the rest of the way in.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he launched himself into Ryoma's arm. He then began squeezing the life out of him before he took a step back, "Nya, Ochibi-chan, you have gotten sexy." Kikumaru stated as he took a step back.

"Syaa, so it seems." Fuji joined in as he stood beside Kikumaru.

"Ohayo, Senpai's…." Ryoma murmured as he tilted his head sideways while a grin adorned his face. They soon began talking about their live and work while throughout the whole time, Ryoma's golden cat eyes watched as Tezuka made his way towards their little group.

"Echizen, may I have a word with you?" He asked as he grabbed onto Ryoma's hand. Ryoma shook his hands free before giving him a direct stare. "I can't. Fuji offered to show me the garden in the back." He said with a straight face. Fuji eyes opened to stare at Ryoma intently before looking at Tezuka.

"Syaa, gomen Tezuka, but it seems he wishes to see it now." Fuji said as he entwined his fingers into Ryoma's and led him away.

Fuji took him into the back yard and throughout the whole walk they kept quiet. When they walked far enough from the house they stopped to look up at the stars behind Momo's garage, their figures hidden behind the wide building.

"That was very rude of you to use me as an excuse." Fuji said playfully as he glanced at Ryoma with his usual expression.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji- Sempia. Besides, this will make the whole night interesting for you, right?" Ryoma asked as he turned to face Fuji. They stood face to face with Ryoma peered upward.

"What makes you think it wasn't interesting before, in fact, isn't it starting to get dull again?" Fuji questioned as he stared down into Ryoma's face.

"Really, should I make it interesting for you again?"

"You can try, but you might not succeed. " Fuji teased. Before he knew it Ryoma had him against the garage, pinned beneath him while his hands were held behind him by Ryoma's left hand.

"How is it so far?" Ryoma asked as he leaned forward to breathe into Fuji's ear.

"Not good enough yet, Echizen." Fuji replied as he brought his face closer to Ryoma's while he in turned began moving his left hand downward towards Fuji's nether region. He placed his palms straight on his groin and began rubbing briskly. Soon he began nibling on his ear until he heard Fuji groaned. Ryoma pulled back apart from him and placed a kiss on Fuji as Fuji growled in frustration.

"Did you enjoy yourself, fuji-baby?" Ryoma teased as he stood next to him while gazing at the stars.

"I would have even been more pleased if you finishsed what you started. Now you are just going to have to walk in front of me until this 'big' problem goes away." Fuji stated teasingly as he gazed at his clearly visible erection. Ryoma let out a husky laugh as he glanced at it, "You're right, it is a 'big' problem. Should i take care of it for you?" He asked as he once again leaned into him. Just then they heard a vioce calling for them.

"Ochibi, Fuji, they are about to cut the cake!" Kikumaru said as his voice drifted down to them.

"Maybe next time, huh?" Ryoma said as he drew his tongue upward on the column of Fuji's neck, creating a shiver. Ryoma stood back and left towards the direction of the house.

"Syaa, I will keep you to your word..." fuji murmured as he dug his hands into his pants to finish the job.

* * *

Back at the house Ryoma was thinking about Fuji. One shouldn't mess with Fuji unless you are prepared for the consequences. As he walked onto the back porch, a hand snucked out from the darkness and circled aroung Ryoma's wrist.

"What did you think you were doing with Fuji?" Tezuka asked as he tightened his grip on Ryoma's slender wrist.

"It is none of your business, Tezuka. So I would appreciate it if you released me." Ryoma said through clentched teeth as he tugged harder.

"You're my boyfriend, Ryoma. Of course it is my business." Tezuka stated as he tilted his chin up in a arrogant manner.

"I am your EX boyfriend, not your current one." Ryoma said as he finally pulled hard enough to get Tezuka to release his grasp.

"You heard him, Tezuka. I think it would be best if you left. I'm sure I can find a worthy excuse for you." Kikumaru said for once sounding serious as he grabbed onto Ryoma's shoulder's to steady him. Tezuka gave a brief glance at Kikumaru before looking at Ryoma one last time before turning and leaving.

Kikumaru released a deep breath of release before turning to look at Ryoma, "Nyaa, Ochibi! I was so scared!" he exclaimned as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma as tears went down his face.

"Kikumaru-senpai...why did you help me?" Ryoma asked as he moved out of his embrace. Kikumaru grabbed his wrist and examined the dark bruises that are already starting to form on Ryoma's wrist.

"Because you are important to me. You're my friend. And besides, I know how Fuji feels about you and if anything happened to you he would be upset." Kikumaru answered as he made clucking noises at his wrist, "Now come on and let's put ice on it . We can tell everyone that you fell and hurt your wrist."

"Like anyone will believe that..."Ryoma muttured, insulted at the idea that any one would.

"Ochibi was clumsy when he was younger, it doesn't mean you cant be clumsy again." Kikumaru stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Yeah..." he said as he walked back into the house.

"Aww, don't be like that! you know you will always be our favorite Ochibi." Kikumaru said with a pout as he placed Ryoma's hand over the sink that was located next the the back door entrance in the cold water filled with ice he just dumped a few seconds ago. Music was still blaring letting the friends know that the party was still going and you can hear Momo telling Sakura to be careful as he got into yet another argument with Kaido.

* * *

Soon the door to the back opened to reveal Fuji looking slightly satisfied as well as frustrated. He stopped adruptly as he looked at Kikumaru and Ryoma.

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on? What happened?" Fuji asked as he walked up to Ryoma and Kikumaru.

"Nothing, Ochibi just had an accident, he should be fine, Fuji." Kikumaru answered cheerfully. Fuji glanced at Kikumaru before looking into the sink. He saw Ryoma's slender pale wrist bruised. He raised his arched brows in a question, "And how did this happen?"

Ryoma glanced around, a smile playing around his lips. "Hmmmmm. It could have happened while I was thinking of doing something to a certain someone and I just tripped."

Kikumaru smothered a chuckle as Momo's voice cut through the conversation. He was standing by the door with cake in his hair, "Hurry up! We have already cut the cake."

Ryoma pulled his wrist out of the sink and began to walk as Fuji and Kikumaru flanked each side of him. As they began to enter the living room, his mind began to wander back.

_You're my boyfriend._

The words continued to `to haunt him. He thought of Tezuka and his stomach churned.

* * *

Once inside his room, he absently stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his pants, dropping them both on the floor while leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He walked over to the bedroom window and looked outside. Nothing stirred in the night. Everybody in the neighborhood was sleeping and now with Tezuka on his mind, he was wide awake. He walked over to his bed and laid on it, starring sightlessly at the ceiling. Everything in his life was changing and it was a scary feeling. He wished he could talk to someone about it but he wouldn't. Couldn't. It was times like this that he wished he had someone to love. To feel the embrace of a lover's arm or a tender kiss to fall back upon, but all he had was bitter memories about bitter relationships. Just as he was thinking about his past love life, his cell phone rang.

On the caller i.d it read **Unknown **

"Hello?"

Silence met his greeting.

"Momo, I am trying to go to sleep. I don't have time for this." Ryoma said into the phone in a annoyed voice. He was getting ready to hand up.

"_Slut_." A voice whispered through the phone in a metallic voice."Whore. Cock sucker." the profanity brought him sitting up.

"Who is this?" Ryoma growled out angrily.

"Did he lick you until you withered? Were you thinking of me this whole time while he was doing it? Did you beg him to stick it in your ass until you screamed?"

"Tezuka…?" Ryoma whispered questioningly.

"When I get my hands on you, you won't even remember his name. And you will love everything that I do to you. I will have you begging for mercy, for my touch, and for my forgiveness…" the voice whispered darkly into his ear before he heard the sound of rough laughter.

Ryoma hanged up the phone abruptly with disgust on his face. He threw the phone across the room as it rang yet again.

"Bastard…" he muttered as he turned the lights off and went to sleep shaken up.

* * *

Fuji stared at the phone as he closed it.

_I guess he's asleep_. He thought as he placed the closed phone on his desk. Honestly, what was he thinking? It was two o'clock in the morning. Of course he would be sleeping. He was an idiot. Ryoma just got here and already he as acting like a love sick puppy. Ok, so he admitted to himself that he might have had a crush on him when they were younger. But that was before he chose Tezuka over him, besides it was just a game now to see who can capture the prized Echizen now. So what if he got as little flustered whenever he was near him. Who cares that his heart would pick up pace when he looks his way with that smile on his face. And what does it matter that when they were younger the news of him dating Tezuka had nearly undone him.

It was all in the past. It shouldn't matter anymore. He would win Ryoma only to prove to himself that he got over him. He downed his glass of soda that he bought at the store two weeks ago and stood up. He gave one last sigh as he walked towards his room and went to sleep.

* * *

"Yadda." Ryoma said angrily as he stared at the eyes of deep color green.

"Please…" he muttered as he gave him the puppy dog look.

"I said yadda." Ryoma said gruffly as he turned his head away. That was the scene Momo came upon as he walked into the space occupied by them, staring at Ryoma as he argued about his eyes with an eight year old who looked about to cry. They were at the park and the place was empty except for a few mommies and kiddies.

"Now, now, enough you two we have a lot to do today." Momo said as he placed the ball on the ground. At the moment Ryoma was tricked into babysitting with Momo by Sakuno who couldn't find a babysitter for her nephew who at the moment wanted a piggy back ride.

"Why am I even here?" Ryoma asked as he knelt down and grimaced as the boy climbed onto his back and proceeded to pull on his locks.

"Because I am you best friend and you wanted to know what Fuji asked me to give to you." He replied as he grinned.

"Ok…so what did he want you to give to me?" Ryoma murmured as he turned his head away to hide the blush that was creeping up his skin.

"Oh nothing, just this." He said as he gave the paper to Ryoma. On the paper it read:

_Meet me tonight _

_At town squire_

_Eight o clock_

_Wear comfortably._

_-Fuji_

"So...anything good?" Momo questioned as he peered over Ryoma's shoulder as he attempted to read. Ryoma thrust the paper into his pocket before he replied with a smirk.

"Mada mada dane, Momo sempai."

REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
